Visit
by Nameless983
Summary: Nero yang kehilangan tempat tinggal mengunjungi Dante pada saat yang tidak tepat.apa yang akan terjadi? rate T for safe,summary nggak nyambung sama isi Warning:OOC,AU,typo,jayus,bahasa campuraduk de-el-el.R&R!


Visit

Disclaimer: DMC milik Capcom sampai kapanpun,author Cuma punya fic ini.

Warning: OOC,AU,jayus ,typo, bahasa campuraduk ,alur kecepetan de-el-el.

Sumarry: Nero yang kehilangan tempat tinggal mengunjungi Dante pada saat yang tidak tepat,apa yang akan terjadi?.

Yosh,minna san ini adalah fic pertamaku!jadi maaf bila ada kesalahan dalam fic ini*membungkuk*,nah ga usah capcus lagi lanjut.

P.S. :Fic ini mengambil setting 1 tahun setelah event di DMC 4 berakhir.

-xxxx-

Pukul 07.00 waktu setempat.

"Nero…"Kyrie tersenyum manis, tapi bagi Nero itu merupakan senyum yang punya nama tidak merespon,alias bengong.

"NEROOO!" akhirnya dia menggebuk Nero dengan penggoregan yang dia bawa sedari tanpa kreditan tanpa nyicil Nero langsung berteriak kesakitan.

"Kenapa kau memukulku,aku kan tidak salah apa-apa!" ah, akhirnya yang punya nama ngomong juga,sambil mengelus kepala tentunya.

"Kurasa kau harus pergi dari Fortuna" kata Kyrie ,Nero ingin bertanya kenapa namun sudah dibalas "Karena orang-orang disini tidak menyukaimu…".

JGEEER*backsound petir* 'kenapa orang-orang di Fortuna tidak suka sama gue,apa karena gue kurang ganteng?' Nero bernarsis ria dalem hati.

Ternyata seorang Nero bisa narsis sodara-sodara….

-xxxx-

"Ayolah Nero, tolong tinggalkan Fortuna" Kyrie terus mendesak Nero,akhirnya Nero -orang di Fortuna tidak butuh bantuannya lagi.

"Baiklah,aku akan pergi dari kota ini" balas Nero dengan dingin yang bisa menggegerkan seluruh dunia.

-XXXX-

Pukul 12.00 waktu setempat

NERO'S POV

Oke,sudah beberapa jam telah berlalu sejak Kyrie memintaku*baca:mengusirku* untuk pergi dari sih mau-mau saja keluar dari Fortuna asal disuruh Kyrie.

Tapi sekarang gue marah karena satu hal.

Ternyata penduduk Fortuna emang udah lama benci sama gua.

Contohnya,tukang sayur(?) di Fortuna ngeledek gua albino,anak – anak sering menghina gua katanya gue cacat soalnya punya tangan cuma sebelah (Devil Bringernya kan disembunyiin biar ga ada yang tau gua setengah iblis).

Dan yang membuat gue sangat marah adalah….

Ibu-ibu di Fortuna ngegosipin kalo gue itu anak yang gak diharapkan A.K.A anak di luar nikah.

Makjleb.

Dan hal inilah yang membuat gua meninggalkan kota itu tanpa beban sedikitpun

Oh,ya ada satu hal lagi…

Kenapa mereka menyembah Sparda ya?padahal setahu gue sparda itu iblis.

Cih mungkin gue akan menemukan jawabannya nanti.

Tapi sekarang….

DIMANA GUE AKAN TINGGAL!

NERO'S POV END

-XXXX-

Pukul 14.00 waktu setempat.

Nah,mari kita lupakan sejenak Nero yang kebingungan mencari tempat tinggal baru untuk melihat kondisi di kantor Dante A.K.A Devil May Cry.

Dante yang habis tidur siang karena tidak ada telepon dari 'pelanggannya' merasakan hawa Patty yang notabene gak merasa wajahnya gimana gitu rasanya,tapi Patty kalo datang kan berisik dan selalu mengubah kantor ini jadi istana boneka,jadi gak mungkin Patty datang.

Kalau pengantar pizza?

Tidak mungkin,Dante merasa tidak memesan pizza siang ini.

Dante memegang wajahnya lalu melihat tangannya yang sudah dipenuhi bedak,akhirnya Dante tahu ini ulah siapa.

"PAAAAAATTTTTTYYYYYYYYY!"

Wajah Dante sekarang terlihat seperti seorang wanita,ah bukan wanita tapi lebih kearah badut.

Pipi yang diberi bedak tebal,sekarang mukanya sama putihnya seperti rambutnya,eyeliner membuat matanya seperti panda dan lipstik yang dipakaikan dengan acak-acakan.

Dante langsung berlari ke kamar mandi dan membanting membasuh mukanya dengan air,tapi makeup gaje itu tidak hilang sama sekali, malah makin menempel di mukanya.

Dan itu terasa sangat-sangat gatal.

-xxxx-

Setelah melakukan berbagai macam usaha yang semuanya Dante menyerah dan kembali ke ruang utama,dengan handuk yang menutupi wajahnya supaya tidak ada yang melihat wajahnya,dan kembali melanjutkan tidur siangnya.

Meanwhile…

Nero mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat langit yang sudah mulai berwarna kemerahan,sambil menghela nafas sedang duduk di sebuah bangku di taman yang bahkan dia tidak tahu dimana tamannya terletak.

"Nero?" Nero merasa ada yang memanggil namanya lalu menoleh,saat dia melihat orang yang memanggilnya dia heran.

"Gloria?"

"Oh,itu nama samaran,Trish"balas Trish sambil mengulurkan tangannya,Nero menolak uluran tangannya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?bukankah kau tinggal di Fortuna?" tanya Trish sambil duduk di sebelahnya.

Nero menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya setelah dia mengalahkan Sanctus dan bagaimana rakyat Fortuna membencinya selama ini.

Selesai mendengarkan curhatan cerita menganguk lalu berkata "Jadi,sekarang kau sedang mencari tempat tinggal?"Nero membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"Hmm,kurasa salah seorang temanku bisa membantumu, yah walaupun hanya untuk sementara waktu"

"Benarkah?" mata Nero langsung berbinar-binar begitu mendengar ada yang mau menolongnya.

"Baiklah ini alamatnya,kuharap kau bisa tinggal dengannya sementara waktu"kata Trish seraya memberikan Nero sebuah kartu nama "Nah,aku pergi dulu,semoga beruntung di kota ini" Trish pun berjalan meninggalkan Nero yang masih duduk.

-xxxx-

Pukul 19.00 waktu setempat

Nero berjalan menuju alamat yang tertera di kartu nama yang diberikan oleh Trish di taman tadi sore, "Devil May Cry?" Nero menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika membaca nama tempat yang ada di kartu itu.

Tidak terlalu lama kemudian dia sudah sampai di tempat yang dimaksud oleh kartu nama itu ummm… di atas pintu masuk ada lampu neon yang berbentuk kalimat Devil May Cry._That's all._

Ketika Nero ingin mengetuk pintu itu,dia mendegar suara rentetan tembakan dan tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka dengan sendirinya,dari dalam keluar seorang wanita nnggg… seksi yang membawa _Rocket Launcher_ di punggungnya.

"DANTE!,SEGERA BAYAR UTANG-UTANGMU ATAU AKU AKAN BERJANJI KAU AKAN MENDAPAT BEBERAPA PELURU LAGI DI KEPALAMU SAAT AKU KEMBALI!DAN BERSIHKAN DANDANAN BODOH ITU!" Wanita itu berteriak sambil mendenguskan napasnya,memperbaiki posisi _Rocket Launcher _miliknya lalu pergi.

'Dante… sepertinya aku kenal dia' batin Nero dalam hati.

"Hei,yang diluar sana masuk saja"Nero mendegar suara yang sudah lama tidak didegarnya ketika dia masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

"_Old man_?"

"_Hey,kid long time no see_"balas Dante

"Pfffft hhhmmmph hihihihihi BWAHHHHAHHAAHAH"Nero yang dari tadi menahan diri agar tidak tertawa langsung tertawa keras begitu melihat wajah Dante yang mirip manyun.

"_Kid,_diamlah dan ceritakan apa tujuanmu datang kesini"

"Oke,oke baiklah" balas Nero sambil menghapus airmata karena tertawa terus.

-xxxx-

Pukul 20.00 waktu setempat.

Nero terpaksa membantu Dante menghapus makeup tebal yang konon ditempel dengan lem kayu*keplakk*,untung saja Nero tahu cara menghapusnya,sebetulnya waktu kecil dia sering main sama anak cewek,jadi tahu caranya.

Mereka pun kembali bicara empat mata,empat mulut dan empat potong pizza.

"Jadi,apa alasanmu datang kemari?"tanya Dante sambil menaikkan kakinya ke atas meja seperti biasanya.

Nero lalu menceritakan dari A-Z bagaimana dan kenapa dia berada di sini dan menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Trish yang memberinya alamat tempat ini.

"Jadi,Trish yang memberimu alamat tempat ini" tanya Dante lagi.

"Yep"

Sebelum Dante menanyakan pertanyann lagi Nero memotongnya.

"Siapa wanita itu?"

"Ng?"

"Yang tadi marah kepadamu"

"Oh,itu Lady,dia memang sering begitu"jawab Dante dengan ringan.

"Kau ingin tinggal disini,_kid_?"Dante kembali bertanya.

"Ya,tapi hanya sementara."balas Nero sambil mengedarkan pandangannya di dalam ruangan yang acak-acakan itu.

"Baiklah,kau boleh tinggal disini kapan saja,dan bila kau ingin tidur,gunakan ruang cadangan diatas"Dante menunjuk ke lantai atas "Atau sofa." Dante menunjuk sofa yang sedang diduduki Nero.

"Tapi,ada satu syarat bila kau ingin tinggal disini"mata Nero mengisyaratkan apa.

"Kau harus membantu pekerjaanku"kata Dante.

"Itu saja?" balas nero dengan muka yang mulai bete.

Dante balas menganguk.

"baiklah kalau begitu,_night old man_."Nero naik ke lantai atas untuk mencari ruang cadangan yang dimaksud Dante.

"_Night,kid" _Dante lalu menaruh majalah diatas wajahnya dan tidur.

Dan dimulailah hari-hari nista yang akan dilewatkan Nero di DMC.

END

A/N:

Ini adalah fic pertama saya mohon dimaafkan kalau ada kalimat ide fic ini udah mendem di otak Na dari minggu lalu,terus baru diketik sekarang deh*ketahuan malesnya* mungkin aja Na bakal ngetik cerita buat Basara habis ini.R&R please!.


End file.
